


The Unmaker

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Antonio takes issue with how his friends have been with you.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	The Unmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

Wine glasses clinked and the beer flowed readily with Gilbert manning the tap, a red-faced Ludwig hovering coyly around him for when there was a break in party goers refilling their glasses.

With Toni nowhere to be seen, you’d settled comfortably onto the sofa, a wine glass in hand, nestled into the crook of Francis’ arm. Francis was conversing easily with the circle and based on the electric quiet and fixed stares, you figured he must be saying interesting things, but then Francis’ arm would tighten around your shoulders, and you’d lose track of your thoughts and his words. 

“Hey!” Gilbert’s voice cut through the chatter that filled the room, and even Francis stopped chatting to look to his friend, one manicured eyebrow raised in amusement. When you looked to him, you found his eyes trained intently on you, and for a reason you could not yet place, you felt your face heat up.

“Come over here and let me get you a _real_ drink.”

Before you could answer you felt the familiar tightening of Francis’ arm slung across your shoulders. You looked at your shoulder, which didn’t look quite like _your_ shoulder with Francis’ fingers on it, silver rings gleaming.

“She’s quite good where she is, _mon ami_ , I’ve been keeping her…satisfied.”

You felt yourself warm further at the double meaning in Francis’ words, but it wasn’t in your nature to let such things pass over head, especially when it was your head.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say _that,_ ” you quipped, “but I do still have a drink. Thanks anyways, Gil.”

Francis lifted his arm from your shoulders to bring his hand to his chest, giving you a wounded look and Gilbert let out a raucous hoot of laughter.

“ _Ja, ja_ , sure thing _frau_.”

Triumph had you sitting a little straighter as you raised your glass of wine to your lips and sipped at the shimmery liquid. You were smiling, a tight, puckered smile that kept beads of wine from seeping from your lips. 

From across the room, you found Toni’s eyes. They were on you and glittered differently in the low light without the soft creases of his usual smile. It made you sit up a little straighter, and for some reason, your cheeks burned with shame. You lowered your wine glass and swiped your wrist across your mouth as primly as you could. When you looked to him again, his eyes were still on you; he didn’t look angry, though you knew he was purely based off the fact that it was a party and he wasn’t smiling. He pushed off from his leaned position against the wall, and turned the corner into his bedroom, dragging storm clouds in his wake.

You dreaded it but followed him anyways.

You traced the cold front back into the more intimate bowels of his home, the temperature dropping lower and lower with each step. Or maybe it was just the clammy sweat springing at your skin – it must’ve been, seeing as there was no plume of white smoke punctuating each even breath you took. 

As the polished wood of the door fell away from your fingertips, you stepped in and found Toni waiting for you, perched at the edge of his bed, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

He stood up when you entered the room, but you knew it wasn’t out of respect, rather, he was ready to put his dukes up.

You _hated_ fighting with Toni. You frowned.

“Alright,” you sighed, “what’s wrong?”

“Ah, _chica_ ,” his tone was deceptively light. Like a parent about to scold a child; ‘disappointed’ but ‘not mad’. “You have to have some idea as to what this is about.”

His eyes searched yours nonetheless, as if he had to double check despite the absolute in his statement.

“I don’t.”

You crossed your arms now. A defensive gesture that said more than your voice.

“Just…just…” Toni struggled to find the words, and he seemed to wind more tightly with each attempt. His voice was piano wire about to snap. “It’s just – why must you let them be that way around you?”

“Gil and Francis? They’re _your_ friends!”

“ _Si_! So, I know how they are!”

“You should also know how _I_ am,” you retorted, trying to change tactics. “I never flirted back.”

“Ah yes, I saw that.” Toni’s eyes narrowed slightly, “you let Francis down easy – from the comfort of his arms.”

Technically, it had only been one.

You decided to change tactics.

“Is there a point somewhere here, Toni?”

You kept your tone placid, still like the surface of a lifeless pond. It was easier this way you thought; let Toni hash his grievances out rather than try and ignore them until they got too repugnant to deal with at all. 

“A point?” Antonio took a stalking step towards you, leaden with meaning. “Yes _amor_ , we’re getting there.”

You tried to take a step back, but the back of your heel bumped against the wood frame of the bed. Toni took another step towards you – which seemed to tell you just fine, what exactly that point was. When you careened onto the bed, you were unsurprised, and the realization of the situation you were in hit you in the soft divot of the mattress beneath your weight.

“The point,” you pressed.

Your voice was breathy, and your eyes followed how Toni’s arm reached by your head to press down, almost caging you.

His lips descended on yours, infinite contradictions distracting you. His mouth was hard and soft against yours, your body rushing hot and cold.

Was the door shut? If it was a stake for his claim to you that he wanted, probably not. 

You kissed back despite the droning indignance that had taken up in the back of your mind, only bearable so long as you didn’t focus on it, like the itch of a bug bite. Jealousy was tedious and terribly gawdy, even on Antonio’s fine-boned features. The way he was grabbing you now, taking you as his, his mouth fitting against yours like they were the only ones with any right to. It was intoxicating. 

When Toni pulled away from you, your lips held the shape his had melded them into for an instance longer and his eyes were half-lidded. It was a good thing too, for you were quite sure that he’d burn a hole through you with the full intensity of his gaze. 

“The point is that your mine,” one hand reached up to stroke tenderly at your cheek. The touch was soft, but you trembled as if it had lashed like a whip. “It hurts me when you forget.”

Your arms wound up to loop around his neck. The lean muscle at his shoulders felt weighted and dangerous in your arms, and the notion sent little thrills through you. 

“So remind me,” you murmured.

You only had time to register the grin that spread at his lips, before his mouth was melding to yours, lips tucking in a delirious mix of teeth and tongue, his grip searing as it spread at your back, dragging down to your hip, and holding you to him.

He hoisted you up in a way that made you feel simultaneously weightless, and like the most splendid thing he’d ever take into his hands. He grunted, though not of exertion as he heaved you onto his lap. The swift jerk of your body against him left your breath miles away.

“Toni –“

His lips cut you off again.

“Hush, there’ll be time for talking later, _amor_.”

His grip pulled you down against him so that you could feel the hardness that strained against his trousers. He was right; words would’ve been nothing more than a nuisance right about then anyways. 

He ground you against him and you felt yourself grow slicker with each carefully gyrated motion. The friction was sweet, but the flared arousal you felt, as if the thin layers of your clothes were still too distant to properly appease either of you, was sweeter.

You rutted against him, dragging your nails across the lean muscle you felt beneath your fingertips as you did so. Your touch left trails of heat and he shuddered beneath you. The motion trembled into your own arousal, and you gasped.

Though he’d told you not to speak, you couldn’t resist.

“ _Toni_ ,” you whined.

His fingers found the front of your blouse, loose despite the buttons that made up the area across your chest. With a wretched grip, he popped them, so vicious as to send one button skittering to the floor.

“ _Que amor_? Is this what you want?”

He ground more insistently against you, and now you were almost certain of the wet spot that had accumulated between you – founded through the thin material of your panties, under your skirt, and into the crotch of his trousers.

You were hyperaware of your breasts as he bared them and of the jolting affect his motions had on your body. The weightiness of you atop him only made you want him more – specifically his hands on you, holding you in place and putting you where perhaps you’d been to timid to go yourself.

His mouth dipped to your collarbone first, his tongue tracing the sinewy bone before he drifted below and his hands found your breasts.

You moaned, arching into his touch as his lips and tongue pressed against you. The sound of your voice carrying into the heat of the moment, fusing to your skin, as your skin fused to Toni’s – it was almost too much paired with his ministrations. You felt yourself clench and you clutched him closer.

Toni was only too aware of your response to him, and you felt his lips smile against your skin. Your fingers trembled as they released the fabric of his shirt, and you experimentally picked at the button below his rumpled collar. He let you undo a few, and so you had no reservations as you tunneled your fingers beneath the fabric, feeling the warm planes of muscles as they flexed beneath your touch. His muscle was the lean sort; that of which people probably would’ve underestimated until they found themselves swept up in his arms.

You reveled in being the envy of your own fantasies at having garnered such a position for yourself. 

Lost in his body, you wrench at his shirt, parting the rest of his shirt buttons by luck or force – though more the latter you figured based on the sound of somethings small and plenty scattering to the floor. Antonio nips at you from his place at the underside of your breast – the weighty flesh gives and resists to the gesture in a way that makes you want him to manhandle you a little more.

“Careful,” he warns, though the verbal translation was unnecessary. 

The bite was both a warning and a foreshadowing – he will most certainly put you in a variety of places, all of his choosing, before the night is done. But it is not for you to decide when.

You pressed your palm against his chest, halfheartedly pushing him away as if to resist just for the sake of resisting. He took the bait easily and then one hand moved to capture your wrist in a viselike grip, pinning it.

The warmth of his touch leeched into you, and you shivered. His kisses were searing, and you swore you’d have been all too happy to be burned alive. Then the rest of his body is pinning you, and you think you might. 

What’s exposed of his chest is pressed against what’s exposed of yours. The iron weight of him over you is enough to have you scrabble for closeness that’s his to give. You try and buck your hips, but there’s almost no room for anything closer than what you already have with him.

This barrier that could not be breached made your desire near feral. If you could not keep closeness, you would find something else. Your body sunk down, hands smoothing a searing trail down the length of his, his eyes fixed on you with fascination.

Greener pastures were south, you decided as the waistband of his trousers reached your eyelevel. You stare back at him, hard, demanding his attention, his respect with the authority you wield as you pop the button of his pants, and jerk the zipper down.

He swallowed as you drag the material over his hips and down. His cock strained against his briefs, the swollen head almost brushing your cheek, and you cup it through the thin material of his underwear.

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” he said in a terse voice, his eyes narrowing as they watch you give a gentle squeeze.

“I haven’t even started yet,”

You hooked your index fingers over the waistband of his underwear and dragged those over his hips too. His cock sprang free, and in the face of his unwavering stare, you enveloped his engorged head in your lips. You bobbed your head and he groaned. As you brought the flat of your tongue against his tip, you tasted his salty, musky, taste, and felt his fingers curl in your hair. Your hand curled around his length, covering the places you couldn’t reach while a red ring encircled the base of his cock – the same shade of your lipstick over the brown of his skin. 

“ _Ah_.”

A bead of saliva trickles down around the underside of him, and you dip again to reclaim it with your mouth, tongue tracing the thick vein as you did so. When his hold on you tightened, you felt him twitch in your mouth and knew he was close. 

He didn’t bother warning you, and you tensed as his hips canted upwards, hilting himself as far into your mouth as he could.

He was large, and you felt yourself gag. His hold was iron on you though, and so as a wetness welled in the corners of your eyes, you coaxed your throat muscles into relaxing just in time to taste his salty release into your mouth.

You lingered, his softening cock in your mouth. Point proven, you thought. Maybe. You weren’t quite sure whose. You gave him a few laps for good measure, and he jerked beneath you – sensitive and ringing as he came down from his climax.

His hand was snaking downwards over the length of your body and you released his cock with a soft ‘ _pop_ ’ to follow its trail. You knew though his reach was not long enough, that he was making a move towards your sex. No more teasing, not when you had dragged him to his climax while you’d yet to be properly touched. Antonio was not one to be outdone – not by his idiot friends at the party, or by you.

You raised yourself again to sit at the bed, where he shifted to hover over you, cock still out. 

“I need some time, _amor_ ,” the heat in his voice had ebbed to a smoldering warmth. “But I promise to keep you entertained until I’m ready again.”

The promise sent a little thrill through you, and you parted your thighs shamelessly to accommodate his crooked finger as it traced the thin crotch of your panties, embedded in the seam of your cunt. 

He stroked gently, invoking a lewd, wet sound.

You moaned and felt the bed divot sharply before you. Cracking one eye open, you watched as Toni bent over you, mouth first, eyes burning into yours as his free hand grasped one thigh, and kneaded. He kissed at the tender flesh, moving inwards and up. Another rush of wetness seeped past the meager barrier of your panties and you felt yourself clench in anticipation of his touch. Those full lips, skillful at your sex – you almost came right there, but the promise he held in his face was enough to keep you docile enough.

You ached as Antonio kissed his way closer to the apex of your thighs. You drew your legs up so that your knees were just below your chin, baring yourself to him. You felt your face heat at the sound of his low chuckle, but then he was hooking the crotch of your panties out of the way, and his lips were against your lower ones, and you were writhing beneath him.

You threw your head back, the back of your hand flying up to cover your mouth. You pinched your eyes shut and focused purely on the sensation of his mouth on you, flat of his tongue grinding against your clit. Your thighs tensed around his head as pleasure rippled up your spine –

At the sound of a knock at the door, you and Toni sprang apart. You jackknifed up to a sitting position, tugging your skirt hastily down to cover yourself. Toni was tucking himself back into his trousers, and had just enough time afterwards to step in front of you before Gilbert was poking his head in.

“We’re out of –“

His eyes flicked from you and Toni as a sly grin spread at his lips.

“Oh. I see. My bad, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Toni had a sheepish look to your face, but you were none so docile. From over Toni’s shoulder, you flung one of the pillows on his bed, aiming straight for Gilbert’s head. He managed to disappear behind the door just in time for the pillow to jar the door shut once more.

“And stay out!”


End file.
